Kindred Souls
by Angel-on-a-cloud489
Summary: A twist on wht happened b4, during and after Yami's duel with Pandora. Romance and O.C.'s
1. Chapter 1

Kindred Souls Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I don't own the characters, or any other Yu-Gi-Oh related products. All I own is Ama and Amy.  
  
Main Characters  
  
Yami Ama (O.C) Amy (O.C) Yugi Pandora/evil clown And others  
  
Chapter 1 "So, Yami, you've only got 2 locator cards to go, right?" asked Ama. "Yes, then I will duel Kaiba, and decide the fate of the world once and for all." Responded Yami "Assuming that Marik presents no further problems." "I don't think that he's about to give up Ama." Suddenly, a clown jumps out of the bushes and grabs Ama. "Hey!" yells Ama in surprise and alarm "Let her go, you fiend!" said Yami The clown dropped a note and darted into a nearby circus tent, bringing Ama with him. "Come back here!" cried Yami pointlessly. He picked up the note. This is what it said;  
  
Dear Yugi, If you want to save your friend, prove your worth and duel, go into the circus tent and into the magic box in the middle of the stage. Come immediately and come alone. Your friend is waiting. Signed Pandora  
  
Wasting no time, Yami was in the tent and in the box. The door closed and he could feel it moving downwards. An elevator! Soon it stopped and Yami got out. He was in a dark room with a computer. On the screen was a picture of Yugi, the Dark Magician, and his duelists stats. "I don't like this." Said Yugi in his head quietly. Yami jumped at the sound of Yugi, he had forgotten that he was there. "Nor do I, but we must rescue Ama." "Who's Am. Oh yeah, your girlfriend." "For the millionth time, Yugi, she's not." He didn't get to finish his sentence, as something was happening. The dark magician was coming out of the screen, poised for an attack. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Yugi screamed Yami flinched an eye internally at the sound of Yugi's scream, but didn't bat an eye at the dark magician. "Show yourself, coward, illusions don't fool me." Said Yami Pandora stepped out of the shadows, holding his Dark Magician card. "Well Yugi, it looks like you've accepted my challenge, very well. We shall have a duel of Dark Magicians to find out who is the true Master."  
  
Well Duel Fans, that's all for this chapter. R&R plz. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone, me again, Im just saying that this story's a lot of fun to write, and I hope I'll get some reviews soon! R&R PLZ! Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh Characters or Yu-Gi-Oh related products. All I own is my O.C.'s.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Where is Ama?" asked Yami "Ah, this duel has higher stakes than you are aware of. To add a twist, we will each be duelling for a person we care about, as well as the usual stakes. I will be duelling for my sweet Catherine, and you, your dear Ama." They entered the arena. Ama was tied to a chair on one side, and the silouhette of a woman was showing behind a curtain on the other. Yami and Pandora cut each other's decks and went to the slots indicated for the duelists to stand. Suddenly, to bars shot out and grabbed Yami's feet. "What the hell?!" exclaimed Yami, surprised. "Pandora, let me go!" "Relax Yugi, I'm trapped aswell, see?" said Pandora calmly. "For you see, we will be playing for more than just our friend's souls and cards, we sill be playing for our minds!" "What?!" cried Yami "How's that?" "Well, as you've probably noticed, we aren't in your usual dueling arena. I had it specially made for this duel. You see those blue disks?" "Yes, what are they?" "They are Dark Energy disks, but don't get too close to them, one touch and you'll be sent to the shadow realm!" Ama, who had been gagged as well as boud, managed to wriggle free of the gag. "Yami! Back out now! I'm not worth this. the risk's too great!" she yelled. "Shut-up foolish girl!" said Pandora "I'm not going to back down Pandora, but, regardless of the outcome of the match, you must free her, agreed?" "Very well, now, back to my explanation of our unique duelling arena. If you look along the edges of the ring, there are numbers." "Those are our lifepoints." "Correct. So, the lower our lifepoints get," "The closer the disks get to us." "Yes. Now, look down at your feet. You'll notice a box. The box displays your opponent's lifepoints. When the numbers reach zero, the box will open. Inside is a key and a locator card. One of us will leave this arena with a person they care about, a locator card, an extra Dark Magician, and their minds intact. The other. well, you get the picture. Now, let's duel!" "Yami! Please, don't do this!" begged Ama "Don't worry Ama, I don't plan on losing." Replied Yami  
  
The duel proceeded pretty normally, with neither side showing much of a lead. Both played their Dark Magicians, and both used multiple magic and traps to destroy, defend and ressurect their Dark Magicians. Finally, Pandora succeeded in trapping Yami's Dark Magician.  
  
Well then folks. That's all for now. It's gonna proceed basically the same as in the show, but with a definite twist. STAY TUNED! Plz R&R 


End file.
